Retazos de una vida perfectamente imperfecta
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Siete pedazos, Siete personas. Deidara e Itachi tendrán que encontrar la salvación de sus propias vidas buscando pequeños padasos de sus almas pasadas, o aprender a vivir en la miseria. Lemon y Mpreg  Reto: Una piedra en el camino. Diamante. 1/Marzo/201


_Titulo__**:**__** Retazos de una vida perfectamente imperfecta**__. __**  
><strong>__Piedra:_ _**Diamante.  
><strong>__Autor del fic:__**Miss-leisy  
><strong>__Autor del manga:__**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Caminaba por las abarrotadas calles de manera pausada, no tenia muchas ganas de llegar pronto a su destino, sus profundos ojos negros se encontraban mirando al frente trazando lentamente el camino que debían de recorrer sus pies, caminaba de una manera completamente envidiable, como si fuera de la realeza, y en realidad no estaba lejos de serlo.

Era alto y estaba vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, el cual hacia resaltar más su piel extremadamente blanca, su cabello largo era de color azabache y se encontraba atado en una coleta baja, su mirada seria lo hacia parecer todo un adonis de esos que salían en las películas para adolescentes enamoradizas. Su nombre, Itachi Uchiha, de unos veinticuatro años de edad, era el mayor de una de las más importantes familias de Oriente, en ese justo momento se dirigía a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

Itachi suspiro de una manera casi imperceptible. Él era considerado perfecto por todos, por sus padres, familiares, conocidos, amigos e incluso enemigos y no es que fuera mentira. Primeramente tenía una gran inteligencia, su físico envidiable hacia suspirar a miles de chiquillas, su actitud siempre fría y calmada le daban la ventaja ante cualquier situación, su gran poder de deducción lo hacia darse cuenta de las cosas antes que los demás y por ultimo su familia era una de las más ricas y él era el heredero prodigo.

Según muchos él parecía uno de esos personajes sacados de cuentos de hadas. A pesar de que no lo parecía él estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a los autos que pasaban a su lado, a las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro en las aceras, algunas con prisa, otras como si el mundo no les importara, también y aunque no lo pareciera se daba cuenta de cada mujer que se le quedaba mirando como si quisiera comérselo.

Pero la realidad vista desde el punto de vista de Itachi era otra, para él la vida no era tan fácil como los otros creían y él definitivamente no se consideraba perfecto, después de todo era solo un ser humano y él sabía que ningún ser humano era perfecto. Las cosas que lo atormentaban eran muchas.

Era rico si, pero como dicen por ahí el dinero no siempre trae la felicidad, no es que despreciara el dinero porque claramente este era necesario para vivir, pero creía que no se necesitaba tanto de él. Pronto sus pasos lo llevaron a uno de los barrios más tranquilos y prestigiosos de la ciudad, en ese lugar solo vivían personas de la clase más alta, mientras caminaba por las solitaria acera pudo distinguir claramente las diferentes casas lujosas y mansiones que en ese lugar se encontraban y los diferentes carros del año que los residentes poseían.

Para Itachi eso era estúpido, el creerse el dueño del mundo solo porque poseían grandes sumas de dinero en sus cuentas del banco. Había muchas cosas que Itachi odiaba entre ellas la hipocresía, la avaricia y la altanería.

Pronto llego a casa, miro de arriba abajo la gran vivienda, suspiro, siempre le era difícil el volver a casa, desde hacia años, más bien desde que se convirtió en adolescente. Cuando entro a la imponente vivienda sus ojos la recorrieron sin ganas como si todo ese lujo le molestase, camino por los grandes y solitarios salones, no encontrando a nadie, bueno no ha nadie de su familia.

Subió los grandes escalones hacia la segunda planta, para luego encerrarse en lo que parecía ser su habitación. El cuarto se encontraba en completa penumbra, pero eso a él no le importo, ni siquiera se molesto en encender la luz, simplemente se despojo de su ropa mientras iba caminando al baño.

Y mientras el agua lo mojaba se paro a pensar en la relación que llevaba con los demás miembros de su familia, primero pensó en su padre el cual siempre se jactaba de tener al mejor hijo del mundo, al más inteligente, al más deseado, al más envidiado y Itachi odiaba eso porque sentía que para su padre no era más que un simple objeto de decoración como muchos de los que había en esa casa.

Seguía su madre, estaba al tanto de que ella no era como su padre, ella los amaba a los tres. Si, incluso a su padre, con su soberbia y todo, su madre era una mujer dulce y amable, siempre se preocupaba por su familia antes que por ella misma, y eso lo demostraba el hecho de que ella misma cocinara la comida que comían todos los días, a pesar de que en la mansión habían miles de sirvientes que podían hacerlo.

Por ultimo y el más importante era su hermano, cuando eran pequeños su hermano y él eran inseparables, pero con el tiempo y al ver que su padre solo le prestaba atención a él, su hermano se fue distanciando poco a poco hasta que ya no se veían casi nunca, a veces se sentía un poco triste, pues su hermano lo rechazaba, odiaba e ignoraba.

Se vistió y se dirigió hacia el comedor a hacer uno de las pocas cosas que hacían en esa casa como familia, cenar, su madre podía soportar todos sus defectos, pero había algo que ella no soportaba, no tener una cena normal como familia. Llego al gran y lujoso comedor y se sentó en su puesto de siempre justo al lado de su madre. Miro a su padre, luego a su hermano y luego a su padre, paseo su vista por toda la habitación intentado ignorar el incomodo silencio que había en esos momento.

Agradeció a Dios cuando su madre entro por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, Itachi suspiro al ver como el silencio desaparecía y la hermosa y cantarina voz de su madre se escuchaba. Aunque eso no significaba que no seria una larga noche.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En una de las más grandes y prestigiosas Universidades de Tokio se podía ver a un rubio corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos, su nombre, Deidara, el rubio se dirigía en ese momento a su clase de arte, el podía ser un desordenado, un quejumbroso y podía faltar a la mayor parte de sus clases pero había algo que no hacia nunca, faltar a su clase de arte, esa era su favorita y la más importante para él.

Muchos lo llamaban idiota, flojo, revoltoso, desordenado, entre muchos otros sobrenombres. Pero Deidara simplemente los ignoraba, a él no le importaba que pensaban las personas de él, pues el simplemente era él, Deidara, sin apellido, sin identidad, sin familia, solo Deidara, un revoltoso, hiperactivo y talentoso estudiante de arte.

Llego a su aula agitado y sudado, por suerte aún no había llegado el profesor, se acerco a su sitio y comenzó a preparar todo para su próximo trabajo. Si había algo que amaba el rubio era el olor a arcilla fresca, amaba sentir como la arcilla se moldeaba entre sus manos.

Deidara no podía decir que en su universidad fuera el señor popularidad, pero de que todos lo conocían, lo conocían, ya sea por sus múltiples escándalos, explosiones o manera muy ruidosa de ser, es decir, el peor de los peores según los profesores. Pero a pesar de su horrenda actitud rebelde (Como decían algunos) era uno de los mejores y más talentosos estudiantes.

Deidara era atractivo, pero a él no le interesaban ni las chicas ni los chicos, algunos incluso decían que era asexual, pero Deidara sabía que lo único que tenía era que amaba demasiado a su arte como para meter personas entre ella y él.

Cuando la clase termino el rubio no se dio cuenta ya que su atención se encontraba totalmente en la arcilla que moldeaba en sus manos, al ver eso un pelirrojo muy atractivo se acerco a la figura del rubio —"Deidara…"— lo llamo, solo logrando sacar un molesto gruñido del otro, no le sorprendió pues el conocía lo suficiente a Deidara como para saber que cuando se trataba sobre arte su conciencia desaparecía del mundo.

—"Deidara…"— volvió a llamarlo, vio como con el seño fruncido y con clara muestra de molestia el chico lo miro —"Ya es hora de irnos"— dijo tranquilamente, los ojos de Deidara se pasearon por la habitación mientras se abrían y cerraban, al parecer había vuelto a la realidad.

Ambos salieron del aula. Caminaban uno al lado del otro en silencio, todos se les quedaban mirando, sus figuras además de ser llamativas y atractivas eran muy diferentes, mientras Sasori era bajo, con la piel muy pálida y unos llamativos cabellos color cereza, Deidara tenía una rubia coleta alta y unos brillantes ojos azules.

A pesar de tener ideas completamente diferentes ellos eran muy buenos amigos —"Sasori-danna…"— escucho salir de los labios del rubio casi en un suspiro, el pelirrojo dirigió su vista al otro, algo andaba mal en Deidara, después de todo conocía al rubio lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo no iba bien. Deidara era su mejor amigo después de todo, a pesar de que nunca lo había dicho en voz alta así lo creía, él no era muy dado a decir sus sentimientos y eso era algo a lo que su amigo estaba acostumbrado.

Al ser tan amigos el sabia casi todo de Deidara como el rubio sabia casi todo de él. Casi todo porque nunca conoces totalmente a una persona. Había cosas que Deidara no conocía de él, primero que lo consideraba su verdadero, mejor y único amigo, segundo que le gustaba que lo llamase maestro, no sabia exactamente porque el rubio lo llamaba así pero no le importaba mucho y por ultimo que el podía leer todas sus emociones con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

—"Sasori-Danna… yo…"— escucho nuevamente, siempre había estado seguro de tener mucha paciencia, pero eso se desvanecía completamente con ese molesto rubio, Deidara siempre ponía de cabeza sus emociones, siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas con cualquier cosa, podía ser un tema banal como hacer la cena o una pelea seria sobre su arte, pero solo Deidara podía hacerlo.

Lo miro fijamente esperando su respuesta, el rubio estaba nervioso, podía sentirlo y el estaba un tanto interesado, ¿Qué tendría así a su rubio amigo? Entonces escucho nuevamente la voz de Deidara mientras negaba con la cabeza —"No es nada"—eso no dejo muy convencido al otro, pero no insistiría, tarde o temprano el otro se lo contaría todo, estaba seguro.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La mirada de Itachi se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, en ese momento se encontraba en su oficina. Bueno había algo que no podía negar y era el hecho de que de verdad parecía tener suerte, hacia solo un año que había salido de la Universidad (Con honores) y ya era vicepresidente de una empresa a nivel mundial.

Bueno, quizás el hecho de que fuera el hijo del presidente y mayor accionista tenia algo que ver, otra cosa por la cual nadie había dicho nada, era por el hecho de que no podían negar que era muy bueno en su trabajo.

Suspiro, no tenia nada que hacer y eso lo molestaba mucho, lo hacia sentir como uno de esos ricos consentidos sin capacidad para hacer algo por ellos mismo o por sus propias vidas. Se levanto de su silla y salio de su oficina, necesitaba ir a algún lado. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquel gran edificio pudo ver como todas las personas lo miraban con admiración, eso era algo a lo cual ya se había acostumbrado, después de todo era un Uchiha y los Uchiha siempre son los mejores en todo y el centro de atención.

Salio del edificio y se fue caminando a pesar de que tenia auto (Del año) le gustaba caminar, creía que eso de los vehículos era un enorme daño para el medio ambiente y algo innecesario. Se detuvo cerca de un parque cercano a las oficinas de su empresa recordando con cierta melancolía que cuando eran niños su madre acostumbraba a llevarlos a Sasuke y a él a ese lugar. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa adorno sus labios, tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas que fueron desapareciendo conforme él iba creciendo.

Luego de un tiempo indefinido se levanto de la banca en la cual se había sentado, su rostro el cual a pesar de ya no tener una sonrisa melancólica se veía mas serio de lo usual, su mirada se paseo por última vez por el parque en el cual jugaban los niños de todas las edades y luego salio de él sin siquiera mirar a atrás.

Se dirigió nuevamente a su oficina, no le gustaba salir del trabajo de esa forma, aunque era cierto eso de que era el mejor en lo que hacia y nadie le reprochaba sus salidas ni descansos inesperados, aunque no le gustaba abusar de su poder.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La noche callo sobre el hemisferio oriental del planeta tierra. En Japón, más específicamente en la ciudad de Tokio, en el barrio de Akihabara. Deidara caminaba por las iluminadas calles mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, hacia frío y el no llevaba ningún abrigo, intento caminar más apresuradamente, quería llegar pronto a casa y acostarse entre las cómodas y calientes sabanas.

Sus pasos se volvían cada vez más rápidos mientras la temperatura seguía bajando, aún no entendía porque había accedido a acompañar a Sasori a esa estúpida exhibición de marionetas, si a él ni siquiera le gustaban las marionetas, el no creía en el arte eterno, bien lo respetaba pero no estaba de acuerdo.

Miro las calles de Akihabara, no le importaba estar en uno de los barrios comerciales más importante de Tokio solo quería volver a su casa, miro a su alrededor las diferentes tiendas y sus llamativas y segadoras luces de colores, bufo, había tiendas de todo.

Cuando de repente su vista se perdió en una de las tiendas de la zona, era una de arte, había todo tipo de pintura y cosas así, pero su vista se encontraba sobre la arcilla, entonces al instante reconoció la arcilla explosiva que usaba en la mayoría de sus obras, se quedo mirándola, era muy difícil encontrar ese tipo de arcilla, ya que estaba prohibida su venta a todo publico, una extraña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, la tenia que tener a toda costa.

Pero de repente su idea de ir por la arcilla fue alejada de su mente cuando inesperadamente choco contra alguien, en un acto reflejo tomo a la persona de los hombros y ambos cayeron al suelo en un golpe seco.

Deidara miraba fijamente a los ojos de la persona con la que había tropezado, esta también miraba fijamente a los ojos a Deidara, pasaron varios minutos así hasta que ambos reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en una muy comprometedora posición y todos los miraban de manera extraña y con reproche.

De un salto el rubio se levanto del suelo y le tendió una mano a la otra persona la cual no la acepto y se levanto por su propio medio, al ver esto el chico frunció el seño —"Lo siento"— escucho la voz de la persona delante de él.

—"No te preocupes yo también iba distraído, uhm"— dijo aún molesto, miro por varios minutos a la persona delante de él. Era un chico, de aparentemente catorce o quince años de edad, cabellos negros hasta los hombros, piel muy pálida y ojos pequeños, rasgados e inexpresivos, alzo una ceja, ese muchacho completaba todas las características del japonés común que salían en esas revisas y blogs extranjeros.

Saco esos pensamientos de su mente, a él que le importaba un extraño con el que había chocado en la calle, se dispuso a irse, ahora no solo quería volver a casa si no que también quería comprar esa arcilla que había visto en la tienda. Pero antes de que se marchara, sus paso fueron detenidos por una pequeña mano en su camisa —"espera yo…"— miro al chico con fastidio sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo —"No nada"— dijo el chico pero antes de irse corriendo coloco en las manos de Deidara lo que parecía ser una pulsera.

El artista no pudo más que alzar una ceja, ¿Acaso el chaval ese estaba loco? Miro a la tienda en la que había visto la arcilla, y al ver la arcilla todos sus pensamientos que no tuvieran que ver con arte se esfumaron, coloco la pulsera en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a entrar a la tienda.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Itachi caminaba de camino a casa de manera pausada, siempre era así, el prefería caminar que usar un vehiculo o llamar un taxi. Miro el cielo estrellado, hoy definitivamente llegaría más tarde de lo normal a casa, bueno al menos tenia una excusa para no cenar con su familia, a pesar de que al igual que su madre el amaba a su familia no creía tener ese día la paciencia suficiente como para poder soportarlos.

Miro a su alrededor, a esa hora esa parte del parque Ueno siempre estaba sola y oscura, pero él no tenia miedo, ¿Para que tener miedo? No creía en fantasmas y si algún idiota quería matarlo o robarle que lo intentara.

De repente diviso algo en una de las bancas lejanas, parecía una luz, siguió caminando hasta que llego a la banca y se dio cuenta que la luz que había visto provenía de ¿Un celular? Si, era un celular y este era sostenido por una ¿Niña? Si, era una niña.

La miro, parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia pues seguía con la vista fija en el aparato mientras apretaba botones, se acerco a ella, no podía dejar a una niña en un lugar como ese, la analizo no parecía de más de catorce años, se acerco a ella quizás estuviese perdida.

—"¿Estas perdida?"— le pregunto con rostro sereno, a pesar de que parecía un bastardo que no se importaba por la vida de otros él en realidad no era así, desde pequeño había sido una persona muy amable y a la que le gustaba ayudar a los demás.

—"No"— contesto la chica sin levantar la vista de su celular.

—"No deberías estar en un lugar como este a esta hora de la noche"— volvió a decir esperando alguna reacción de la adolescente, no podía dejarla en un lugar como ese y a una hora como esa.

—"Lo se"— Itachi iba a decir algo más pero la chica levanto la vista de su aparato electrónico y lo miro con rostro serio —"Me gusta venir aquí es tranquilo y me puedo encontrar con personas interesantes"— comento agarrando su bolso y levantándose de la banca —"Toma"— le dio lo que parecía ser un collar, sin entender Itachi tomo el articulo, luego de eso la chica se alejo guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

—"¿Por qué me das esto?"— Itachi elevo su mano en la cual se encontraba el collar y miro a la extraña chica, la cual al parecer llevaba un hermoso vestido negro de encajes.

—"_Himitsu_…¡Suerte!"— fue lo único que escucho antes de que la chica se fuera corriendo rápidamente y desapareciera por completo de su vista. Eso definitivamente había sido extraño, y a todo esto, ¿Quién era esa chica? Guardo en sus bolsillos el collar, lo vería en casa pues hay no había suficiente luz.

Cuando llego a casa Itachi simplemente subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella como siempre, estaba al tanto de que su familia no tenía mucha comunicación y más parecía que vivía solo que otra cosa.

Se deja caer en su cama aún con el traje puesto, otro día más, cuando de repente recordó a la chica del parque Ueno, ¿Qué haría una niña sola en esos lugares? Seguro sus padres estarían muy preocupados, ¿Y si había escapado de casa? Saco esas ideas de su cabeza, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto aquella chica? Solo habían tenido un encuentro, aunque ella parecía como si lo estuviera esperando por mucho tiempo.

Eso era algo estúpido se dijo a si mismo, pensar que solo por haberse encontrado con alguien en un lugar oscuro y solitario este ya estaría esperándolo de ante mano, vamos era el parque Ueno todos iban allí, la hora que eligieran eran sus problemas.

Se levanto y se quito la ropa, al parecer estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la rutina que cualquier cosa diferente lo ponía de cabeza, definitivamente eso que le había dicho su mejor amigo era cierto, necesitaba un pasatiempo. Entonces su vista se topo con el collar que le había dado la chica el cual estaba en el suelo, se agacho y lo tomo en sus manos analizándolo lentamente con sus inquisidores y analíticos ojos negros.

Luego de varios minutos y luego de mirar y palpar cada parte del afanoso y molesto objeto comento en voz alta —"Diamante y Oro blanco"— si al parecer esa desconocida le había dado un collar de diamantes.

Lo miro, no era muy masculino para que él lo llevara pero si costoso, era de oro blanco aparentemente, y con un corazón el cual estaba rodeado de diamantes negros y en el centro había un diamante más grande que los otros transparente.

Miro la enorme y costosa piedra que había en el centro del corazón, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, la piedra, hermosa eso no se podía negar, estaba rota, eso le pareció interesante, volvió a analizar el collar no parecía estar roto ni rasguñado.

No supo porque pero se lo coloco, si esa chica se lo había dado debía de ser por algo ¿No? Ya vería mañana que hacer.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Deidara llego a casa, sabia que era tarde, pero eso no le importaba, lo que de verdad importaba en ese momento era entrar sin que su madre se diera cuenta. Pues estaba consiente que la hora no era muy apta para estar fuera y su madre era una madre muy sobre protectora.

Se adentro en su casa la cual se encontraba en completa oscuridad, solo debía de llegar a su cuarto y estaría a salvo, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y en puntillas, cuando ya se encontraba dentro de su alcoba y cerraba la puerta de madera se permitió dar un suspiro.

Prendió las luces, lo que no se espero fue encontrar a su madre profundamente dormida en SU cama. Al sentir las luces la mujer se removió —"Ma…má"—murmuro al ver que la mujer lo miraba adormiladamente, se tapo los oídos previniendo lo que vendría después.

—"¡Deidara!"— grito molesta, el rubio tembló, algo que nadie ni siquiera el quería ver era a su madre molesta, porque además de tener una fuerza sobre humana, ella podía ser muy tétrica en cuando algunas cosas.

Como aquella vez que se emborracho por primera vez solo para probar, como castigo su madre no le había pegado, ni lo había castiga, y justo cuando pensó que las cosas estaban bien, su madre le jugo una terrible y horrible broma (Debía de decir que hacer eso era algo muy inmaduro de parte de su madre).

Sí, su madre era dada a hacerle bromas a las personas y no bromas inocentes, bromas que te dejaban o en la más completa ridiculez o traumado de por vida. En la puerta se asomo una cabecita igual de rubia que la de Deidara.

—"¿Qué sucede, Mamá? ¿Por qué gritaste?"— Deidara lo miro, con una piyama de zorritos, un ridículo gorro y la cara más estúpida del mundo, ahí estaba su único hermano menor, Naruto.

—"Nada, cariño, ve ha dormir"— escucho la dulce voz de su progenitora, el rubio menor asintió y se fue de la habitación dejando solo a los mayores nuevamente, la mujer se sentó en la cama, cruzo las piernas y puso cara seria —"Ahora si, explícame porque has llegado a una hora tan imprudente, jovencito".

—"Anci…"—se callo al instante al ver la mueca en el rostro de la pelirroja, sabia que tanto él como su hermano tenían la mala costumbre de llamar a casi todas las personas mayores "Ancianos" pero su madre no era ni muy mayor ni tampoco una persona con la cual se pudiera bromear con su edad —"Señora Kushina, solo fui a una exhibición de marionetas con Sasori".

Ella lo miro fijamente, buscando alguna muestra de que estaba mintiendo y al no encontrarla se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono, hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara, marco un numero muy conocido, demasiado para el gusto de Deidara y comenzó a hablar —"Hola, mucho gusto, Sasori-kun… Si es sobre Deidara, ¿De verdad? Gracias, adiós, dulzura"— y cerro Deidara alzo una ceja ¿Por qué será que sentía como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días?

Su madre colgó el teléfono y rápidamente su rostro se volvió enojado —"Más te vale que no hayas dicho mentiras"—dijo ella mientras tomaba una sabana color rojo y se iba.

—"No se porque no cree en lo que le digo, nunca he mentido"—comento en voz alta.

—"Si lo has hecho"— escucho la voz de su madre la cual se volvió a asomar por la puerta —"deje mi almohada"—agarro una almohada de color rojo, Deidara espero a que su madre se fuera, luego escucho una puerta cerrarse y luego como algo caía sobre el colcho.

Intento no pensar mucho en lo que había pasado, su madre siempre había sido extraña, rodó los ojos cada vez que decía eso delante de su padre el decía "Por eso me enamore de ella" Apago la luz y cerro los ojos, esa frase era muy cursi y babosa.

Luego de varios minutos se quedo dormido, no debía de llegar tarde a su clase de la mañana.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Glosario:**_

_**Himitsu: **Secreto._

_**Akibahara:**__ es una zona ubicada a menos de cinco minutos en tren desde la__ estación__en el distrito de__Chiyoda__, famosa por ser la meca para la cultura__otaku__y__geek__de__Japón__._

_**Ueno:** es un distrito del barrio Taitō en Tokio, Japón, mayormente conocido por ser la sede de la Estación Ueno y el Parque Ueno._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Hola a todos hoy es 1 de marzo, este es mi fic para el reto: Una piedra en el camino, espero que les guste, he dado todo mi esfuerzo para esto… Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Diamantes? Yo también me hago esa pregunta pero no se, tal vez porque me gustan.**_

_**Ya casi tengo terminado el próximo cap y planeo subirlo mañana, no serán muchos capítulos, cinco o seis, diez a lo mucho.**_

_**Si los disfrutaron me dejan un review y si no lo disfrutaron también, si creen que es un asco y debería borrarlo, lo lamento pero al fic ya esta subido, a los que no les gusta el Yaoi váyanse a la mierda.**_


End file.
